Accessing and opening files can be performed with ease on some devices while it can be difficult on others. For example, desktop computers traditionally have a keyboard and a mouse that allow files to be opened, altered, and viewed conformably in a large display device, such as a computer monitor. As the popularity of mobile devices increases, the ability to access, maintain, and manipulate files on mobile devices remains problematic. For example, it remains difficult to open multiple files, navigate between opened files, and edit files, given the size of displays on mobile devices.
A touch screen display can be an input device that can be positioned on the top of an electronic visual display of a device. Mobile devices commonly include a touch screen display. Instead of requiring a mouse, a keyboard, or another input device, a user can provide input through gestures by touching the screen with a stylus, finger, or other part of the hand.